User blog:LeandroDaVinci/First Strike of Leandro's Cover
Hey! Whats up? And here it's the Complete First Strike of Leandro's Covers, the covers that you ask! the covers that you suggest! It's done! Since 26-02 to 28-02 you give me a lot of suggestion (pretty dope suggestions) and here it's the result Hope that you have enjoyed this blog like I do 1234.jpg|John Lennon vs Bill O'Reilly Vlad vs Buffy.jpg|Vlad the Impaler vs Buffy The Vampire Slayer Suggested by thegizmogremlins http://epicrapbattlesofhistory.wikia.com/wiki/User:Thegizmogremlins Tolkien vs Martin 2 .jpg|J.R.R. Tolkien vs George R.R. Martin ''Suggested by TheAssyrianAssassin1337 http://epicrapbattlesofhistory.wikia.com/wiki/Message_Wall:TheAssyrianAssassin1337 Shrek vs Sullivan.jpg|Shrek vs Sullivan Shark vs Shark.jpg|Shark vs Shark Suggested by TKandMit http://epicrapbattlesofhistory.wikia.com/wiki/User:TKandMit Rock vs Stick.jpg|Rock vs Stick Suggested by Jella141 http://epicrapbattlesofhistory.wikia.com/wiki/User:Jella141 Robocop vs Terminator.jpg|Robocop vs Terminator PS4 vs Xbox One.jpg|PS4 vs Xbox One Suggested by a friend Phoenix vs Atticus 2.jpg|Phoenix vs Atticus Suggested by Jack8073 http://epicrapbattlesofhistory.wikia.com/wiki/User:Jack8073 Norman Bates vs Dexter Morgan.jpg|Bates vs Dexter Suggested by TheAssyrianAssassin1337 http://epicrapbattlesofhistory.wikia.com/wiki/User:TheAssyrianAssassin1337Internal link Mr. Bean vs Chaplin.png|Mr.Bean vs Charlie Chaplin Mark vs Alexander.jpg|Mark Zuckerberg vs Alexander Graham Bell Mario vs Sonic.jpg|Mario vs Sonic Suggested by myself Loki vs Joker.jpg|Loki vs Joker Jim Carrey vs Adam Sandler.jpg|Jim Carrey vs Adam Sandler Suggested by thegizmogremlins http://epicrapbattlesofhistory.wikia.com/wiki/User:Thegizmogremlins Indiana Jones vs Nathan Drake.jpg|Jones vs Drake Suggested by WinterKetu http://epicrapbattlesofhistory.wikia.com/wiki/User:Winter_Ketu Freddy vs Wolverine.jpg|Freddy vs Wolverine Suggested by FameTown http://epicrapbattlesofhistory.wikia.com/wiki/User:Fametown 3 vs Gabe Newell.jpg|Gabe Newell vs The Number 3 Suggested by WinterKetu http://epicrapbattlesofhistory.wikia.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Winter_Ketu Jack the Ripper vs Slenderman.jpg|Jack the Ripper vs Slenderman Suggested by Drakan95 http://epicrapbattlesofhistory.wikia.com/wiki/User:Drakan95 Nostradamus.jpg|Alex Trebek vs Nostradamus Suggested by ProbablyNoah http://epicrapbattlesofhistory.wikia.com/wiki/User:ProbablyNoah Bach vs Tupac.jpg|Bach vs Tupac Jay Leno vs Crimson Chin.jpg|Jay Leno vs Crimson Chin Suggested by Loygansono55 http://epicrapbattlesofhistory.wikia.com/wiki/User:Loygansono55 AVGN vs Chinito.jpg|AVGN vs Shinya Suggested by John http://epicrapbattlesofhistory.wikia.com/wiki/User:John_Micheal_Mitchell Russians vs Directors.jpg|Directors vs Russians Suggested by TheMindOfMe http://epicrapbattlesofhistory.wikia.com/wiki/User:TheMindofMe Conan O'Brien vs Conan The Barbarian.jpg|Conan O'Brien vs Conan the Barbarian Disney vs Henson.jpg|Walt Disney vs Jim Henson Fidel vs Chairman.jpg|Fidel vs Chairman Piñera vs Peña Nieto.jpg|Sebastián Piñera vs Enrique Peña Nieto Suggested by myself AGAIN Riki vs Moogle.jpg|Riki vs Moogle Suggested by Loygansono55 http://epicrapbattlesofhistory.wikia.com/wiki/User:Loygansono55 Filosofos.jpg|Eastern Philosophy vs Western TK vs Mit.jpg|TK vs Mit? Suggested by TheMindOfMe http://epicrapbattlesofhistory.wikia.com/wiki/User:TheMindofMe Jim vs Janis.jpg|Jim Morrison vs Janis Joplin Suggested by TKandMit http://epicrapbattlesofhistory.wikia.com/wiki/User:TKandMit Director Royales.jpg|Director Royale My style Da fuck wonder.jpg|Kangaroos vs Koala Suggested by WonderPikachu12 http://epicrapbattlesofhistory.wikia.com/wiki/User:WonderPikachu12 Couples.jpg|Calvin and Hobbes vs Bill and Ted Suggested by BackToTheFuturama86 http://epicrapbattlesofhistory.wikia.com/wiki/User:BackToTheFuturama86 Michael vs Michael.jpg|Michael Scott vs Michael Bluth Suggested by BackToTheFuturama86 http://epicrapbattlesofhistory.wikia.com/wiki/User:BackToTheFuturama86 Ron Swanson vs Dr.jpg|Ron Swanson vs Dr.Cox Suggested by BackToTheFuturama86 http://epicrapbattlesofhistory.wikia.com/wiki/User:BackToTheFuturama86 Dr.Dre vs Dr.jpg|Dr.Dre vs Dr.Frankestein Suggested by FameTown http://epicrapbattlesofhistory.wikia.com/wiki/User:Fametown Fred vs Fred.jpg|Fred vs Fred Suggested by User:Fametown Bob Dylan vs Ponce de Leon.jpg|Bob Dylan vs Ponce de León Suggested by User:TKandMit Docto vs Docto.jpg|The 11th Doctor vs The Meta-Crisis Doctor Suggested by User:DudeWithASuit Majora's mask vs anonymous.jpg|Majora's Mask vs Anonymous Suggested by User:MetalFire Rod Serling vs Tim burton.jpg|Tim Burton vs Rod Serling Suggested by User:Thegizmogremlins Dexter vs Shinning.jpg|Jack Torrance vs Dexter Morgan Suggested by User:Firebrand795 Sherlock and Watson vs Shaggy and Scooby.jpg|Sherlock and Watson vs Shaggy and Scooby Suggested by User:Angemon44S Rocky vs Rock.jpg|Rocky vs The Rock Suggested by User:Wachowman Three Stooges vs Ed Edd n Eddy.jpg|Three Stooges vs Ed Edd n Eddy Suggested by User:Wachowman Marco Polo vs Gulliver.jpg|Marco Polo vs Lemuel Gulliver Suggested by User:Captain Warrior Drake and Josh vs Finn and Jake.jpg|Drake and Josh vs Finn and Jake Suggested by User:Angemon44S Oj Simpsons vs Tiger Woods.jpg|OJ Simpson vs Tiger Woods Suggested by User:Wachowman Jokerrr.jpg|Anton Chigurh vs The Joker Suggested by User:NotOptimusPrime ABob ross vs andy.jpg|Andy Warhol vs Bob Ross Suggested by User:BackToTheFuturama86 Robin Williams vs Bill Murray.jpg|Bill Murray vs Robin Williams Suggesteed by User:BackToTheFuturama86 Beetlejuice vs Gozer.jpg|Beetlejuice vs Gozer Suggested by User:BackToTheFuturama86 Morgan vs Samuel.jpg|Morgan Freeman vs Samuel L.Jackson Suggested by User:BackToTheFuturama86 Spock vs Bomberman.jpg|Spock vs Bomberman Suggested by User:DudeWithASuit Walter White vs Tony Montana.jpg|Tony Montana vs Walter White Suggested by User:TKandMit Ed Wood.jpg|Ed Wood vs Tommy Wiseau Suggested by User:TheAssyrianAssassin1337 Chuck Norris vs.jpg|Stannis Baratheon vs Chuck Norris Suggested by User:TheAssyrianAssassin1337 Adam Sandler vs Charlie Chaplin.jpg|Adam Sandler vs Charlie Chaplin Suggested by User:TheAssyrianAssassin1337 Bob Ross vs Pintura.jpg|Andy Warhol vs Bob Ross (ERB) Suggested by User:BackToTheFuturama86 Assasin's Creed Royale.jpg|Assasin's Creed Royale Suggested by User:MetalFire Chrono vs Jesus Christ.jpg|Chrono vs Jesus Christ? Suggested by User:MetalFire V vs Mask.jpg|Rorschach vs V for Vendetta Suggested by User:Pierce.williams.39 Smaug vs Toothless.jpg|Smaug vs Toothless Suggested by User:ScoobyWho557 Mythbusters vs Top Gear.jpg|Mythbusters vs Top Gear Suggested by User:ScoobyWho557 Asterix y Obelix contra Tintin.jpg|Asterix & Obelix vs Tintin & Haddock Suggested by User:ScoobyWho557 Norman Bates vs Hannibal.jpg|Norman Bates vs Hannibal Lecter Suggested by User:BackToTheFuturama86 Ghostface vs Jeff.jpg|Ghostface vs Jeff the Killer Suggested by User:Pierce.williams.39 John Travolta vs Nicolas Cage.jpg|John Travolta vs Nicolas Cage Suggested by User:BackToTheFuturama86 maria antoniette vs Glados.jpg|GlaDos vs Marie Antoinette Suggested by User:Pierce.williams.39 Untitled-1.jpg|Dr.Manhattan vs Superman Suggestion by User:BackToTheFuturama86 Edward vs Wolverine.jpg|Edward vs Wolverine Suggested by User:BackToTheFuturama86 Reagan vs D.jpg|Reagan vs Rooselvelt Suggested by User:TheAssyrianAssassin1337 President Snow vs George Bush.jpg|President Snow vs George Bush Suggested by User:Joeaikman Jackie Chan vs John Wayne.jpg|Jackie Chan vs John Wayne Suggested by User:John Micheal Mitchell Alexander the Great vs Spiderman.jpg|Alexander the Great vs Spiderman Suggested by User:Tkid115 Dark Magician Girl vs Elsa.jpg|Elsa vs Dark Magician Girl Suggested by User:DudeWithASuit Darwin vs Ash & Oak.jpg|Charles Darwin vs Ash Ketchum Suggested by User:FrankieRapBattles Jessica vs Marilyn.jpg|Marylin Monroe vs Jessica Rabbit Suggested by User:BackToTheFuturama86 Julius Cesar vs Fidel Castro.jpg|Julius Caesar vs Fidel Castro Suggested by User:BackToTheFuturama86 Royale Femenina.jpg|Strong Woman Royale Suggested by User:BackToTheFuturama86 Well...This ended well, the blog became the TOP 4 Blogs of the Wiki and I'm so thankful for that guys Thanks for all the support and the suggestions, if you not see your suggestion here maybe it's gonna be in the Second Strike Yes, because if you want and your ask for, I'm gonna do the Second Strike of My Covers right? So...the Strike ended with a Femenine Royale (I love this suggestion) by User:BackToTheFuturama86 :) And a lot of pretty epic dope covers and suggestions In this Strike: aprox 82 covers aprox 29 users :) THE SECOND STRIKE BEGINS TOMORROW (02 - 03) THANKS ALL OF YOU! :) Category:Blog posts